Happy Birthday Raichan, un!
by millionlittlepapercuts
Summary: Markas Akatsuki sekarang rapih dan kelihatannya, semua anggotanya sibuk membereskannya! Wah, ada apa ya? Terus, kenapa markas Akatsuki dihias2 gaje gitu? Note: Special for Sketchymudkipz birthday. Warning: OC, OOC, gaje abis. Mind to RnR please?


_**Hello semua! *sok akrab mode:on* Oke, Yuka-chan kembali mengerjakan birthday fic! Buat temen Yuka-chan yang ultahnya sebulan sama Miya Aiko-chan. Oke, Sketchymudkipz! Kali ini, dengan senang, Yuka-chan memakai OC-nya Skecthy-san. Bagi yang belum tahu Rai itu bagaimana, kujelaskan dulu deh!**_

_**Name: Kuromatsu Rai (Rai)**_

_**Age: 16**_

_**Jutsu: Time Traveler**_

_**Hair Colour: White/ Silver**_

_**Eye Colour: Black**_

_**Hobby: Drawing and painting**_

**CAMERA... ROLLING... AND... READ AND REVIEW PLEASE?**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto. Rai belongs to Sketchymudkipz.**

**Warning: OOC, OC, CANON, GAJE. ABAL, BIRTHDAY FIC. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Yang nggak suka OC, silahkan tekan tombol back.**

**

* * *

****Di markas organisasi Akatsuki...**

Keadaan lagi rame walaupun nggak banyak nimbulin suara. Nggak seperti biasanya. Kalo biasanya Hidan lagi komat-kamit berdo'a kepada dewa Jashin sang pujaan hatinya itu, kali ini dia malah komat-kamit di dapur setengah jiwa menghayati pekerjaan pembuatan kue. Kakuzu yang biasa lagi ngitungin duit administasi dan uang bulanan malah ngais-ngais pasir lantaran duitnya melayang 100 ryou dari 12 milyar ryou.

Konan tetap membuat origami, tapi kali ini bentuknya bukan sesuka dia. Bentuknya berhubungan dengan pernak-pernik ultah gitu deh! Pein yang biasanya baca majalah bokep, kali ini beres-beres ruang tamu yang udah kayak kapal pecah, walaupun nggak ada tamu yang bakal dateng.

Kisame lagi nangis nggak jelas sambil goreng ikannya. Aslinya nggak tega, Cuma takut diancam ikannya bakal diledakin. Itu aja ngegoreng ikan yang paling kecil dan kurus. Itachi menggunakan mangekyou sharingannya buat mindahin sampah-sampah berserakan di kediaman Akatsuki ke dimensi lain.

Sasori terpaksa beresin barbie-barbienya. Padahal pas itu adegannya si barbie udah mau ciuman sama si Ken. Terpaksa dieberesin karena diancam seseorang akan meledakkan barbienya itu kalo nggak diberesin dan ditaruh di kamarnya. Guess Who!

Mengacu pada kata ledakan, kalian pasti sudah bisa menebak. Yup, Deidara!

"Semuanya, un! Beresin kamar dan markas kita, un! Awas kalo nggak rapih, un!" Perintah Deidara yang sudah siap dengan lempung-lempungnya.

"Cih, dia kira dia leader disini?" Gumam Itachi kesel karena harus ngabisin chakra yang seharusnya bisa dibuat ngilangin keriputnya.

Apakah yang membuat Deidara jadi gini? Jawabannya cuma tiga kata dalam satu kalimat: "Ualngtahun Rai-chan, un." Jawab Deidara ketika readers bertanya. Rai bisa dibilang satu-satunya cewek yang menganggap Deidara itu cowok. Rai dan Deidara emang keliatannya saling suka, udah saling mengungkapkan perasaan, tapi nggak jelas statusnya apa. Entah pacaran entah sahabt baik, entah, temen, atau temen baik, atau, hmph! (author diseumpel kaos kaki buluk sama readers).

(Ohok.. ohok... *setelah mengeluarkan kaos kaki dan minum air sebanyak-banyaknya, author kembali menulis cerita ini*)

Yang jelas, Deidara maupun Rai tidak pernah memperdulikan status mereka. Bagi mereka, tunjukan aja perasaanmu padaku. Ceileeeh...

Karena itu, di hari ultah Rai yang ke 16 ini, Deidara mau ngasih kejutan. Maka, dengan kejamnya cowok berambut pirang nyentrik itu memperkerjakan para anggota Akatsuki demi membuat kejutan untuk Rai. Misalnya, menyuruh Pein, Itachi dan Sasori ngeberesin ruangan. Nyuruh Konan bikin hiasan ultah dari kertas. Nyuruh Zetsu buat tanaman hias bertuliskan 'Happy birthday, Rai-chan, un!'

Dan yang paling nggak logis, menyuruh Hidan dan Kisame membuat makanan! Terbayangkah kalian rasa makanannya? Bagi yang memakannya silahkan menunggu ajalmu. Kakuzu disuruh membelikan hadiah, yaitu sketch book serta seperangkat alat menggambar termahal. Kakuzu sebenernya nggak rela, apalagi harganya mahal. Tapi dia takut diledakin Deidara, apa lagi jantungnya tinggal satu. Jadi dia beliin aja.

Kemanakah Tobi?

Kasihan sekali anak baik satu ini. Deidara yang beranggapan Tobi nggak bisa diandalkan malah menyuruh anak itu diem tanpa gerakan sama-sekali di gudang Akatsuki yang baunya... ckckckck... Beruntung Tobi memakai topeng, jadinya nggak kebauan deh!

* * *

Sementara Rai sendiri sibuk di kamarnya. Katanya, dia lagi mengikuti saran Hidan untuk instrospeksi (bener nggak sih, tulisannya?) diri disaat umur bertambah satu. Untungnya, kali ini saran Hidan nggak ngawur dan nggak sesuai dengan omongan Dewa Jashin yang mengatakan; "Saat ulangtahun, diharuskan meminta hadiah sebenyak-banyaknya." Telah ditulis dalam buku 'PANDUAN MENJADI PENGIKUT JASHIN YANG SEKSEH' bab 79 alinea ke seratus empat puluh satu yang TIDAK dibaca Hidan. Semoga Jashin memaafkannya.

"Uah.. instrospeksi diri apa yah? Rasanya sikapku baik terus sama anggota Akatsuki." Gumam Rai menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur yang (untungnya) bagus dan lumayan empuk. Dia pun menatap kaca yang memantulkan bayangan dirinya. Dia menatap bajunya yang kelihatan biasa banget. Karena di markas, pada nggak make jubah Akatsuki yang aslinya bahannya bikin gerah! Maklum, Kakuzu nggak mau ngabisin duit Cuma buat bikin jubah yang bahannya adem dan enak. Yang penting make baju!

Tiba-tiba, sebuah lampu nyala di atas kepala Rai. Kalo ada Kakuzu, pasti udah dicolong tuh bohlamnya. Lumayan kan gratis? "Iya! Ganti penampilan!" Seru Rai. Tak butuh waktu lama, cewek berambut keperakan itu langsung mengobrak-abrik lemari pakaiannya. Introspeksi penampilan dimulai!

* * *

Sementara itu dibawah, ruangan udah rapih lagi. Udah bagus dan penuh pernak-pernik ultah. Pein mendecak kagum mengagumi hasil pekerjaannya dengan Itachi dan Sasori. "Gile, keren banget! Nggak nyangka gua bisa jadi rapih begini! Bisa-bisa pierching gua nambah (apa hubungannya?) !" Gumam Pein bahagia. Sasori langsung berdansa sama barbienya dan Itachi bersorak gembira.

Konan mengagumi hasil origaminya yang keren dan proposional. Zetsu yang emang dasarnya pendiem cuma menangis terharu melihat hasil kerja tanamannya yang bagus dan indah banget. Buat ngejaga imej pendiemnya, dia menutup flytrap-nya dan sesengggukan disana. "Hiks, Hiks, Hiks."

Sementara Hidan dan Kisame saling berpelukan. Mereka berhasil membuat fishcake. Yaitu kue dengan keju, krim coklat dan ikan tongkol tersembul di dalamnya. Semoga Rai-chan nggak dijemput ajal setelah memakannya...

Kakuzu udah nggak nangis dan kesel lagi, karena sekarang dapet komisi dari Deidara. Tobi akhirnya disuruh keluar dari gudang Akatsuki yang bau apek. Tapi nggak kerasa karena dia pake topeng. "Horeee, un! Makasih banyak ya, un! Sekarang kita panggil Rai-chan, yuk, un!" Teriak Deidara kegirangan. "Eits! Jangan dulu dong! Ganti baju dulu kek! Dandan dikit kek, biar agak cowok!" Kata Itachi yang udah mulai keracunan fashion lantaran baca majalah Konan yang aslinya edisi jaman hokage ketiga (sekarang udah jaman hokage kelima euy!).

"Heh, un?" Deidara mendelik heran. Konan merampas majalahnya dari tangan Itachi. "Jangan! Ini majalah lama!" Ujarnya seperempat kesal. "Nih, Dei, lo pake ini aja!" Konan menunjuk sebuah baju yang mirip baju kilt dari orang Skotlandia (bener kagak nih?). "Sialan lo, un, Kon! Itu kan baju cewek!" Sanggah Deidara kesal. Konan mendecak. "Dei-senpai, Konan-chan bener tau! Kilt itu bajunya anak cowok di skotlandia!" Tobi akhirnya buka suara. Tumben bener. Usut punya usut, dia keracunan fashion tradisional juga gara-gara Konan ang sekarang hobi bikin origami fashion (?).

Sasori dan Pein mengangguk. Itachi malah ngabur ke kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual make krim pembersih muka dulu. Deidara mendengus kesal. "Sialan lo, un! Udah ah! Gua mau ke kamar Rai-chan dulu, un! Kagak usah pake dandan-dandanan! un!" Ucapnya.

Deidara pun mengetuk pintu kamar Rai yang kebetulan lagi dikunci. "Rai-chan, un! Keluar bentar deh, un! Tobi minta digambarin lolipop, un!" Ucap Deidara seraya membuka pintu. Begitu pintu dibuka, Deidara cengok setengah jiwa. "Dei-kun? Kenapa? Aneh ya?" Tanya Rai sedikit gugup. Pipinya merona. Deidara menggeleng. Tidak melepas matanya dari Rai yang berpenampilan baru (ea...).

Rai yang biasanya cuma make kaus dan celana asal-asalan, kali ini tampil dalam two-pieces dress yang didominasi warna hitam, merah dan ungu tua. Rok yang panjangnya diatas lutut, menampilkan betisnya yang jenjang. Dress berwarna dasar hitam itu bermotif awan merah yang menghiasi bagian rok keatas. Dress tak berlengan itu membuat lengan putih mulus Rai terpampang jelas. Renda-renda berwarna ungu menghiasi bagian atas dress itu. Rambutnya yang biasanya digerai berantakan kali ini disisr rapih dan diberi hiasan jepit berbentuk kunai.

"Dei-kun? Aneh banget ya?" Tanya Rai menggerakkan kedua tangannya di depan muka Dei. Cowok berambut pirang itu menggeleng. "Ng... Nggak.. kok.. ca-cantik..." Puji Deidara malu-malu.

"CIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Teriak semua anggota Akatsuki, bahkan Tobi dan Zetsu pun ikutan.

"Akhirnyaa! Deidara tidak menjadi yaoi lagi! Terimakasih dewa Jashin!" Hidan bersujud-ria di depan lingkaran pemujanya.

"Hehehe, nanti minta PJ alias pajak jadian ah.." Gumam Kakuzu sambil menghitung lembaran uang di tangannya.

"Yaiy! Akhirnya ada pasangan normal lain juga di Akatsuki!" Konan melonjak gembira dan merangkul Pein. "Hehehe, nanti malam gitu lagi yuk?" Ajak Pein nggak nyambung. Dengan itu, dia sukses ditampol Konan.

"Nggak sia-sia kita bikin taneman sebagus itu! Ia 'kan, hitam?" Tanya Zetsu Putih pada dirinya yang satu lagi. Zetsu Hitam bukannya mengangguk malah menangis terharu.

Sasori nggak ada disitu. Dia malah masuk ke kamar tempat barbie nya berada dan membuat si Ken dan Barbie beradegan seperti Deidara dan Rai. "Ken? Aneh banget ya? Ng.. Nggak... kok.. ca-cantik..." Suara Sasori yang sedang maninin boneka terdengar ampe keluar kamar.

"Rai-chan cantik, ya Kisame?" Tanya Itachi pada Kisame yang sedang membandingkan penampilan baru Rai dengan ikannya. Kisame menggeleng. "Cantikan kamu, Itachi sayang..." Kata Kisame dengan muka imut yang dibuat-dibuat tapi justru bikin yang lain muntah, minus Itachi. "Aih~Kisame-kun cakep deh..."

Tobi berteriak kegirangan, walaupun nggak ngerti apa yang terjadi sekarang. "Horeee! Happy Birthday Rai-chan!" Teriak Tobi nggak nyambung.

"Eh?" Gumam Rai bingung. "Ulang tahunku?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menoleh Deidara yang ada disampingnya tapi sedang menjedukkan kepalanya ke tembok markas yang kayaknya udah mau roboh. "Kalian bikin kejutan?" Tanya Rai. Wah, insting yang sangat tepat. "Dei-kun?" Panggil Rai. Deidara menoleh. 'Tobi emang nggak bisa di percaya. Gua katsu lu nanti, Tob!' Batin Deidara nelangsa.

"Apaan nih? Kok, markasnya rapih gini?" Tanya Rai lagi. "Ae.. Iya, kita semua bikin kejutan buat lo, Rai. Hapy Birthday ya." Jawab Konan akhirnya. Sementara Pein, Sasori dan Zetsu mendeath glare Tobi, Hidan dan Kakuzu sudah mengahajar Tobi duluan. Sementara Deidara pundung di pojokan karena nggak berhasil bikin kejutan buat Rai.

Kisame dan Itachi yang nganggur ngambil inisiatif. Kisame ngasih fishcake sementara Itachi narik Deidara dengan cara kasar ke arah Rai. "Rai-chan. Nih, kue nya! Dibikin sama Hidan dan gua lho! Dimakan ya!" Ujar Kisame dengan wajah imutnya yang sama dengan saat ngomong sama Itachi. Tahu dong, reaksi Konan yang ada disamping Rai gimana? Yup, muntah. Rai, untuk menjaga kejuniorannya, dia cuma senyum-seyum nggak jelas, salah satu cara nahan muntah.

"Makannya nanti dulu ya, Kisame-senpai. Aku masih kenyang." Kata Rai menyodorkan kue itu balik ke Kisame. Sementara itu, Deidara yang udah setengah jalan ke Rai gara-gara ditarik Itachi menghentikan perjalanan (?). "Kenapa lo Dei?" Tanya Itachi heran. Berjongkok di depan Deidara yang tadi di seret dengan cara menarik kakinya.

"Gua, un, nggak tahu mau pasang muka gimana pas ketemu sama Rai, un." Curhat Dei lirih dengan muka nelangsa. Itachi cekikikan. "Yaudah. Sono lu langsung bilang happy birthday. Susah amat sih." Usul Itachi. Deidara mendecak. "Nggak seenak udel lu Itachi, un! Lu kata gampang, un!" Omel Dei. Sasori yang udah capek mendeath-glare Tobi akhirnya bergabung dengan Deidara dan Itachi.

"Ada apaan nih?" Tanya Sasori antusias. "Ini lho, jeng. Dei tuh, lagi bingung, jeng. Katanya dia bingung, jeng. Mau pasang muka gimana pas ketemu sama Rai-chan. Menurut Jeng Sasori gimana?" Jelas Itachi sekaligus bertanya pada Sasori yang bergidik mendengar aksen ibu-ibu-nya Itachi. "Najis Lo, Chi. Najong gua jeng-jengan ama lo." Ketus Sasori. "Ya udah, Dei. Lu pasang aja muka konyol lu seperti biasa, terus ngucapin happy birthday." Lanjut Sasori kepada Deidara.

Dengan berat hati, Deidara akhirnya berdiri dan menyeret langkahnya ke arah Rai yang masih sibuk ngobrol dengan Konan. Biasalah, ngomongin cowok dan saling curhat. Namanya juga cewek...

Sebenernya, Dei berat hati bukan karena malas ketemu Rai, kebalikannya, Deidara justru pengen banget ngomong bedua gitu, ama Rai! Masalahnya, malu setengah jiwa. Rasanya pengen banget tadi dia langsung ngeledakin Tobi yang udah bikin kejutan buat Rai ketahuan. Menurut plan-nya, dia bakal nyuapin Rai makan kue terus yah, ngobrol. Tapi, malah ketahuan duluan.. cih.

"Lho? Dei-kun ngapain jalan sambil bengong gitu?" Tanya Rai yang langsung bikin Deidara nengok ke mukanya. Deidara menggelng lemah. Konan nyengir kuda. "Rai-chan, udah dulu ya!" Konan melambai ringan. Ia berjalan mendekati Pein yang kayaknya masih kuat mendeathglare Tobi yang ampe sekarang masih digebukin.

Deidara dan Rai pun ditinggalin berdua oleh Konan.

"A-anu..un, Rai-chan.. happy birthday ya..un." Kata Deidara akhirnya. Rai tersenyum manis. Disaat begini, Rasanya Deidara mau pingsan. "Ka-kamu.. un. ca-cantik kalo pake baju gini, un." Puji Deidara lagi. "Go-gomen ne, un. Ketahuan kalo pada bikin kejutan, un. Ah, aku memang—"

_Cuph!_

Rai mendaratkan satu kecupan sekilas di pipi Dei. "Nggak apa-apa. Aku seneng, seneng banget. Makasih ya Dei-kun." Ucap Rai. Deidara cengok dan memegang pipinya. Rai menunduk malu...

"CIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!" Teriak semua anggota Akastuki lagi. Bahkan, Tobi yang masih digebukin pun ikut beteriak. Dan kali ini, dia ngerti kenapa pada teriak gitu.

"Apaan sih, un!" Sanggah Deidara. Pipinya merah dan kayak cewek. Untung aja dia cowok. "Siapa tuh, yan barusan dicium? Ehehe.." Sindir Pein dan Konan. Deidara mendengus mengatasi malunya. "Nggak tahu ah, un! Pokoknya ayo makan kue nya Hidan sama Kisame!"

Hidan dan Kisame dengan muka berseri-seri menydorkan fishcake itu. Lalu, Tobi—yang babak belur—naruh lilin angka 1 diikuti Zetsu Putih yang naro angka nyalain lilinnya. "Tiup, Rai-chan!" Suruh Konan.

Fuuuh...

Usai Rai meniup lilinnya, semua anggota Akatsuki pun berteriak, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY RAI-CHAN (UN)!"

* * *

**0ooXTHE ENDXoo0**

_**Horeee! Selesai jugaaaaaa! *nebarin bunga kamboja* Buat readers dan Sketchy-chan yang ulangtahun tanggal 29 Juni, happy birthday ya! Buat yang nggak ulangtahun, semoga suka sama Fic ini! Makasiiih ya!**_

**Mind To Review This Fic?**

**Thanks For Reading,**

**Kaede Yuka-chan.**


End file.
